Pumbaa
'''Pumbaa '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom who accompanies Mark on his journey through the kingdom. Background Shortly after the production of ''the Lion King, ''Pumbaa, Timon, Simba and the other characters from the film were transported to the Disney Kingdom. Due to the film's thriving popularity over the years, the main characters of the Lion King began to reside in an African mansion. Each animal adjusted to their residential life in the Disney Kingdom. Pumbaa, Timon and the other Disney characters were tasked with protecting the kingdom from Davis' evil brother, Tank. Development The storywriter definitely wanted to include Pumbaa in his fanfiction story. He saw Pumbaa as a comical and loyal assistant to Mark as he journeyed around the kingdom to save his friends from permanently disappearing from the kingdom. Pumbaa would still continue to provide wisdom and guidance for his friends as they would have adventures of their own. Personality Pumbaa retains his loyalty, wisdom, albeit rather clumsy demeanor in the feature film and in its upcoming cartoon series. He serves as the helpful and bumbling assistant to Timon on their personal escapades. On his first adventure with Mark, Pumbaa was willing to stay beside Mark despite the danger that might result in him getting nearly killed. Pumbaa was one of the kindest characters who not only befriended Mark, but supported him with his quest to restore the kingdom, to its true beauty. Unlike Timon, Pumbaa wasn't skeptical of Mark's early plans, instead, he obeyed his orders despite the danger, it'll put him in. Despite his bravery, Pumbaa is very cowardly and panics whenever something attacks or if something bad is going to happen. While Timon seems to express his fears in a mature manner, Pumbaa expresses his fears, childishly and is completely unaware that may get himself or others caught if they're trying to hide from someone. Pumbaa is neither cold or insensitive, in fact, he's far from it but sometimes he can be very oblivious when he unintentionally embarrasses Timon while they're on stage at their comedy show. Pumbaa does feel remorse over his actions that affected other people and always has the courage and dignity to admit his mistakes and make up with his friends. Pumbaa's obliviousness can also cause drama between his friends in the castle. Timon is usually the one who defends him but Pumbaa always tries to use gentle words with them, while Timon makes an impudent remark. Pumbaa always tries to words than won't lead to any confrontations. Physical appearance Pumbaa is a stout and obese warthog with brown fur and white tusks. His casual wear consists of a straw hat and brown pants. Appearances Disney Kingdom Pumbaa is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Timon, Simba, Nala and the other characters. He warmly greets the Jones brothers as they welcomed into the kingdom as official members of royalty. Once the sun rose, Pumbaa and his friends returned to their African mansion. The Jones brothers then leave the Disney Kingdom with a group of Disney characters. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and he immediately curses the Disney Kingdom, plaguing the streets with vicious monsters. Pumbaa and the gang remain inside their shelter ducked down. Three days later, the Jones brothers return to the kingdom and discover that it has been cursed by Tank. Jalen and Jordan evacuate the kingdom to an abandoned village until further notice. The Disney cyborgs are the kingdom's source of restoring peace back to its people and landmarks. Pumbaa offers to join along with his friends. The gang begin with their journey by going through the streets. During their walk, they hear some noise coming from City Hall. Inside City Hall was Tank, who announced his plans to murder his niece, Princess Annabelle in order to exact revenge on the royal family. Before vanishing into the shadows, Tank gives the gang, a tricky riddle for them to solve in order to find Annabelle. While trying to solve the rest of the riddle, the gang bump into a stone statues of Jaq and Gus. Mark uses the wand's magic to revive them. They tell them about how Tank turned them to stone while they were trying to find Cinderella, who has mysteriously disappeared from the village. The Beast and Belle solve the riddle and learns that Annabelle and Cinderella are being held captive in a secret room under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. The gang heads over to the chateau and finds the Princesses. Just as the princesses were about to be brought back to the kingdom, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Pumbaa, along with Timon, Pascal and Abu are petrified by the sight of Scales. Luckily, Mark and Tinker Bell manage to defeat Scales by permanently deactivating him. Annabelle and Cinderella are saved and are brought back to the village. In the village, with information with Djali about Cinderella's disappearance being the fault of Tank's monstrous henchman and his use of a piece of technology from Tomorrowland. Mark looks at the mechanical bomb and decides to go to the respective shop and get some information about Tank. He also deduces that the Disney cyborgs could residing around the city. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, the gang stops by a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they take the sky tram to Tomorrowland. In Tomorrowland, the gang discovers that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone. The part-time owner, Jimmy allows the gang to search around his shop from clues. Under the basement, Mark finds a picture that depicts Darwin and Tank's friendship being permanently after a heated argument. Mark deduces that Tank wants to exact revenge on Darwin for abandoning their friendship. The gang tries to leave the shop but is confronted by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ. He has direct orders to kill Mark and his gang by blasting them down with his laser blaster. Tink leaves the shop to get help from her fairy friend, Vidia. Meanwhile, the gang scatters around the shop and DJ fires multiple times. He shot Simba in the arm. Nala, Timon and Pumbaa come over to his aid. Just as DJ is about to finish the job with Simba, Blaster and Juarez come to the rescue. They managed to hold off DJ until Tinker Bell returned with Vidia and she uses her fast-flying abilities to cast a sleeping spell on DJ. Once DJ is asleep, Vidia brings him back to the abandoned village. Afterwards, the gang heads over to Darwin's observatory. Once they enter the laboratory, they encounter Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite his inability to move, Darwin tells the gang how to defeat and restore Cujo. Timon and Pumbaa help out by distracting Cujo. Timon and Pumbaa's distractions allow the gang to grab the brain and open Cujo's head with ease. Mark and Darwin put the brain inside Cujo's head and closes it in the process, thus restoring Cujo to his calmer nature. With Darwin saved, the gang continues with their journey. They head over to the secret library to get answers on Tank's motives and backstory. By reading the ''Origin of Disney ''book, the gang learns that Tank is planning to destroy all of the Disney magic, which will destroy all life in the process. With this new information, the gang tries to find Mickey Mouse and his friends, who are the kingdom's only hope of saving Disney. Before the gang could exit the library, another earthquake is initiated. This earthquake causes Mark to fall to his apparent death. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village to inform the gang about Mark's apparent demise. Feeling worried about his friends' safety, Lucky activates a security camera that shows the battle between a transformed Mark and Tank. Mark wins the battle, defeats Tank and restores the kingdom to its true beauty. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley. Once he re-enters the kingdom, Pumbaa and all of the other Disney characters carry him back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years after the adventure, Pumbaa has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as a comedian. He later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking four years after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Pumbaa has moved into the castle along with Timon and has begun to help Mark as he rules the Disney Kingdom as their new king. His first objective is solving the magic crisis that has befallen the kingdom. Disney Adventures Pumbaa appears in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Warthogs Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:African characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Jungle animals Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Musicians Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Adults